Adventure Time Season 6 Aftermath
by Flynn2Nite
Summary: The life of Finn, his new brother Flynn and Flame Princess in the Tree Fort. What happens next in their lives.
1. Episode 1 Finn Little Brother

Episode 1 : **The Little Brother**

After the events of Season 5. Finn, FP and BMO live in the tree fort quietly.

Then Jake goes in shocked ( as usual ), Then he said : FINN ! You Have a Brother !

Then Finn shouted : Oh My Glob !

**The Next Day :**

Jake brought a boy inside the Tree Fort

Finn questions Jake : Who is he?

Jake answers him : Your biological brother ! Flynn !

Finn said : WHAT ! FP and BMO was shocked also and Finn remembers that he is Flynn his cousin.

Flynn said : Hi! Finn, Flame Princess and BMO !

Then Flame King knocks the door and calls Finn. Finn was shocked and questions Flame King why?

Then Flame King says : Will you marry my daughter ?. Finn replies : Of course ! anything for you!.

Then Flame Princess heard the news and hugs Finn. Then Finn said IT BURNS !

Then Jake says Flynn should be your Groom Man and Princess Bubblegum said Then I will be the Bride's maid

Flynn shouted: OH MY GLOB She is Beautiful !

Who ? Jake replies

Flynn said Her. Oh! Princess Bubblegum ? Jake replies. Yeah !

Then Marceline goes in and says Hi ! I heard the news from Flame King and I am throwing a Bride's party ...

** To Be Continued...**


	2. Episode 2 Getting Married

**After 2 months of preparing...**

The time had come for them to be married. Finn is escorted by Jake and Flynn.

And Flame Princess is escorted by Flame King and Princess Bubblegum.

The ceremony had started the Priest ( which is Peppermint Butler ) said : Finn do you take Flame Princess as your wife ?

Finn said : I do.

And Flame Princess do you take Finn as your husband forever?

FP said : I do.

Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife ... you may kiss the bride !

The crowd cheered then the Phantom / The Lich came in and attacked Finn but Flynn sense his presence and attacked The Lich by full power

Jake questioned Flynn : What are you gonna do ? Why are you in full power?

Flynn replied : The Lich is here and I will attack him before he attack Finn!

Then Finn notice Flynn and The Lich he called for Flynn and they fought The Lich .

The Lich surrender but Finn killed him without mercy.

The couple goes home with Flynn flying them to the Tree Fort...

**But the question still remains does The Lich was dead or not ?**


	3. Episode 3 : The Big News

**After the wedding day...**

****Jake told Finn that Flame Princess doesn't look good.

Flynn and Jake told Finn that they are gonna go to the hospital to have a check to FP.

Finn and Lady with her kids waited in the Tree Fort.

Then after 2 minutes Jake and Flynn with FP goes home and Finn saw how happy is FP.

Finn questions her why?

Then FP replies : I hope your not mad Finn I'M then Flynn covered her mouth.

That just nothing Flynn replied but FP burned his hand and escapes then she continues it by shouting : PREGNANT!.

Finn replies with Oh My GLOB !.

Jake and Flynn were also shocked but they were happy too.

Finn told her to take care of them

Flame Princess questions him why ?

Then Finn said : because The Lich is out there and with a army

Finn calls out to Flynn and told him that The Lich is not dead

Flynn shouted : WHAT!

Finn and Flynn goes out and fought the Lich and defeated him ( again ) and killed The Lich then the real Lich comes out

and tries to kill Finn but instead he killed himself and says that Flynn is his real brother.

**The Lich is dead and FP is pregnant and PB is gonna be the crush of Flynn ! ( suspense ) or is she ?**


	4. Episode 4 : The Final Battle

**After 2 days...**

Flynn and Finn goes out to the Ice Kingdom to rescue Bubblegum.

What! said Flynn.

Flynn said I will go and defeat the Ice King myself.

Suit yourself Finn replied.

Flynn goes in to the Ice Castle and defeat The Ice King and rescue PB.

Finn said ( to Bubblegum whispering ) He has a crush on you!

I heard that said Flynn.

Then Bubblegum replied to Finn whispering : I've got a crush on him too.

I heard that too wait what! Flynn said.

Then Jake goes to the Ice Kingdom and offers a ride back home to the Tree Fort.

**When they get back in the Tree Fort... **

PB analyzes Flynn and she was shocked that Flynn has a strong power.

Then Flynn felt the presence of the Ice King going with an army of snowmen.

I'm going out Flynn said.

Why ? Finn, Jake, FP and PB replied.

Flynn said : The Ice King is here I must stop him.

Then he showed to them his full power.

PB calculated it and was shocked in Flynn's energy.

Then Flynn takes flight and stop his army of snowmen.

The Ice King said : So It's the final battle huh...

Yeah! Flynn said.

Then they fought then Flynn killed the Ice King and Ricardio.

**The Ice King is Dead and all of them knew Flynn's secret ! Find out what happens next !**


	5. Episode 5 : The New Threat

**After a month...**

Finn, FP and Flynn goes outside and visits Bubblegum.

Flynn was flying towards the Candy Kingdom when...

He heard PB's voice screaming HELP SOMEBODY SAVE ME !

Then Finn and Flame Princess heard her too.

So they went where the screams of PB is.

They found a new villain his name is Hellfire.

Finn said you need to save her.

Flynn replied Of course ! and

He said whispering I rather also sanctify PB's lips.

Then FP said Oh! so you have a crush on her.

Finn said he knows.

Don't worry PB I'm gonna save you! Flynn said.

That all you boys have been saying! PB replied.

Hellfire and Flynn fought...

Flynn was weak and have to rest.

Then Flynn said I'm not in my fullest power yet.

PB gets her energy scanner and saw that Flynn has more power than Hellfire.

Then Flynn activates his full power.

PB was shocked as she sees how many energy has been charged into Flynn body.

Then Finn noticed that there is a fire on the head of Flynn and he saw gloves in his hands.

Hellfire and Flynn fought again but this time...

Hellfire had become weaker and weaker until Flynn finished him.

**But is Hellfire dead or not ? **


	6. Episode 6 : The Talk

**After a month.**

Finn goes out and goes to Jake's house.

While leaving FP, Flynn with Revived Jermaine (another story) and Flynn's sabre-toothed cat.

Then Flynn played with the cat with his favorite playing thing the "throw and the cat will chase it bone".

Then while playing Flynn saw a silhouette whom he recognizes as PB.

Then PB in a surprise seen Flynn with his cat.

PB said: What are you doing here you should be with FP inside the Tree Fort?

Then he replied : Jermaine is inside!

Then PB asked Who's Jermaine?

Then he replied " you know a dog who is yellow like pikachu who is my adoptive brother you know!

Then Hellfire came with Finn and Jake as hostages.

Then Hellfire said what a surprise hahahahahahaha!

Then Flynn shouted at Jermaine he said " Code 101 Jermaine Warrior Mode now!

Then Jermaine comes down and disguised with Flynn in the costume of the Magic Fist.

Then Hellfire now doesn't know where is Flynn and the puny dog as he said...

Then Finn and Jake shouted: The Magic Fist of Ice (because Flynn now know the techniques from the Ice Ninja Manual 1.) or as Flynn shouted :I am The Magic Fist Version 2.0.

Then Hellfire said Ha! Puny Warrior!

Then Magic Fist V 2.0 delivered a sweet smooth punch to Hellfire that made him retreat.

Then Finn, Flynn, Jake, Jermaine and Bubblegum goes inside the Tree Fort in a shock that Flame Princess is unconscious.

Then Jermaine and Flynn said that she got vomiting in a bowl for 10 minutes and having Morning Sickness everyday when y'all gone.

**Now that Flynn got a new power and he uses the costume of Finn and Jake as a wizard and Jermaine is back... **

**What will they do next?**


End file.
